<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours by KYotodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574686">Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo'>KYotodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Canon Compliant, F/M, Sort Of, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not really infidelity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well then, I guess I'm yours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆拂开一只过于热情的手，忍着翻白眼的冲动对手的主人抛了个媚眼，继续向最后一桌客人走去。起码这一桌都是女士，女士通常比较好应付。“晚上好，女士们——”他拖长声音打了个招呼，尽管已经很累了，但听到她们欢呼着起哄还是让他高兴了一点点。他已经知道客人是左数第三位，但还是作出一副犹豫不决的模样，仿佛他能有一丁点决定权一样。“谁将会——”</p><p>他对上了客人的视线，剩下的话都卡在了喉咙里。整整两秒钟，他只能干瞪着眼，看着那双冰蓝色的眼睛露出同样的震惊神色，然后同样地掩饰过去。他遇到过熟人，当然，但很少有从他过去的生活中直接跳到这里来。“帕瑞斯先生。你是巴黎人吗？”他的客人问道。</p><p>“不，不，”他越过两位女士，坐在客人的膝上。如果珍妮薇乐意装成陌生人，他自然也不介意。也许，这是最得体的办法。他专业地——如果说这一行有什么专业可言的话——撩起珍妮薇没有盘起的金色长发，“但马赛这个名字已经被注册了。”</p><p>珍妮薇挑了挑眉毛，仿佛对他的话感兴趣一样。汤姆开始表演时，她的视线往下滑去，但很快地抬了起来。汤姆对她露出一个了然的笑容。</p><p>“谢谢你，”她在几拍之后说道，“这就够了。”语气算不上恼火，但也不多愉快。</p><p>“凯瑟琳！”坐在她身旁的那个女人抱怨起来，“你是来这里放松的！你这样紧绷着是享受不到任何乐趣的。”</p><p>“啊，相信我，”珍妮薇干巴巴地说，“我已经找到乐子了。”</p><p>汤姆毫不怀疑那是指他。他几乎想无视珍妮薇的逐客令，就为了惹恼她；但谁知道珍妮薇的好脾气会维持到什么时候。他尽可能不突兀地站起来，向其余女士告别。珍妮薇看了他一眼，对他点点头。</p><p>汤姆准确无误地读出了“准许离开”这道命令。他从来没有如此强烈地憎恨……憎恨珍妮薇，也许。他父亲。他过去的生活。他自己。</p><p>他大步走开。</p><p>他快走到后台时，一个侍应生叫住了他。汤姆在内心里叹了口气。</p><p>“我多希望你是来告诉我你想请我喝一杯。”</p><p>“不，你今晚已经有安排了，”侍应生回以暧昧的微笑。“一整晚哦。”</p><p>“噢，”汤姆强打起精神来。“谢谢你带来这个好消息。”这意味着他必须留在此地的时间又缩短了。但话又说回来，就算他离开，也无非是到酒馆赌场里打个转罢了。</p><p>他穿过后台，朝客人等候的套间走去。等到他准备好了轻佻的微笑，他才推开门。</p><p>这一次他没有震惊到忘记怎么行动。</p><p>“请进，”珍妮薇说。</p><p>汤姆让门在身后关上。“我以为你已经找到乐子了，女士。”</p><p>“确实，”珍妮薇说。她在房间里看了一圈，朝身下的床铺挥了挥手。“请坐。”</p><p>汤姆靠在门板上。“你为什么会在这里？”</p><p>“我问侍应生能不能跟你说几句话，她建议我购买你的陪伴，所以我付了信用点，于是就被送到了这里。”</p><p>汤姆定定地看了一会儿珍妮薇的表情，她不动如山的姿态和他记忆中父亲的冷漠如出一辙。“那么，我是你的了，”他嘲讽地说道，大步穿过他们之间的距离，将她推倒在床上。珍妮薇看起来有点惊讶，但并不慌张。</p><p>她在汤姆低头想要亲吻她时伸手抵在他胸口。“我仅仅想和你谈谈，”她的语气没有半分动摇。汤姆捉住她的手腕，推到一旁；刹那功夫他被掀翻在床上，珍妮薇的膝盖抵在他下腹部，右臂牢固地压制着他的气管。</p><p>“你喜欢玩得激烈一点的，哈？”汤姆喘着气说。</p><p>珍妮薇松开右手。“抱歉，条件反射。现在我会松开你，请不要再做无谓的事情了。”</p><p>“无谓？”汤姆躺在床上，仍然有些喘不过气来。珍妮薇的脸从他的视野中消失了，只有金色的发辫在他余光中摇晃不止。这让他不合时宜地想起上一次见到她的时候。她作为家族朋友来到派瑞斯家的圣诞晚宴上，两条从鬓角开始编织的发辫在脑后交织，将其余披散的金色长发保持在得体的范畴内；很容易将她和她妹妹，另一位金发美人区分开来，因为后者的短发被发胶固定，向各个方向翘起。他记得看着她在客厅中和她妹妹跳舞，欣赏光瀑似的长发从她肩膀上拂过。</p><p>发辫猛地一甩。“你在听我说话吗？”</p><p>“不，”汤姆毫无歉意地承认道。</p><p>珍妮薇给了他一个警告的眼神。“我付钱购买了你的时间。”</p><p>“你付钱买的是性，”汤姆翻身侧卧，枕在手臂上，伸展双腿。“我认为你在浪费你的信用点；因为我绝对不会听你说一个字，这不在服务范围里，抱歉，凯斯。”</p><p>珍妮薇轻微地皱起眉头。“你甚至不知道我要说的是什么。”</p><p>“还能是什么？我不该玷污派瑞斯这个姓氏。你可以给我另一个机会，而我应该抓住这个机会，回到正轨上。我不在乎。”</p><p>“信不信由你，但地球不是围着你转的，”珍妮薇屈起腿面向他坐好，“我不在乎你怎么浪费你的人生；我需要一个对马奇人有所了解的向导。”</p><p>“那么我更不会答应，”汤姆翻身躺在床上。“上次我搅和进马奇那摊事里，被判了十八个月徒刑。”</p><p>“我建议你再考虑考虑，”珍妮薇说，“我可以付清你的债务，或者，我也可以重新把你送回监狱，结束你的假释。”</p><p>汤姆扭过头去瞪着她。珍妮薇毫不躲闪地与他对视。几秒钟后，汤姆眯起眼睛。“你从不打无准备的仗，是不是？”</p><p>“星舰舰长的职责倚重即兴发挥的能力，不过，是的，我喜欢在条件允许时做好充分的准备。”</p><p>“为什么你需要一个马奇人向导？”</p><p>“我负责肃清一队马奇人。像我说的，我喜欢做好充分的准备。”</p><p>汤姆发现自己正在认真地考虑整件事。尽管他厌恶父亲有关系的一切，但他也知道珍妮薇不会拿这种事情开玩笑。不管他先前说了什么，他还是很希望有一天能重新坐在星舰的舰桥上，驾驶她在太空中遨游的。</p><p>“我能得到什么好处？”他问道，重新对上珍妮薇的视线。她动了动眉头，仿佛想说“你还要什么好处”，但太过礼貌而最终没有说出口。“我们会在复审时为你说好话。”</p><p>汤姆翻了翻眼睛，但也知道不可能一蹴而就。不管怎样，重新回到星联工作已经是个不小的进步了。“而你也不会对我的假释官说些什么？”</p><p>“不，”珍妮薇轻微地摇摇头，她的发辫重新晃荡起来。“再说，那样的话我也需要解释为什么我会出现在这里。”</p><p>“所以我们扯平了，”汤姆翘起嘴角。</p><p>珍妮薇回以同样虚假的微笑。“我正在离岸假期中，”她转过身去，“等我回到舰上，我会发起申请。你应当能在这个月底到航海家号上报道。你将会是一名观察员。”</p><p>汤姆坐起身来。“观察员？我会是你能找到的最好的飞行员！”</p><p>“你将会是一名观察员，”珍妮薇对他的抱怨不为所动。她再一次转过身来，手指间夹着一张卡片。“转走你需要的数额。我希望你明天一早就离开这里。”</p><p>汤姆偏偏头，张开手臂。“你觉得我哪里能放得下钱包，女士？”</p><p>珍妮薇的视线再一次拂过他赤裸的胸膛、小腹，汤姆自得地笑了起来。“让我们明早再考虑这些事情吧，”他倾身靠近她，“现在是时候享受夜晚了。”</p><p>珍妮薇眨了眨眼睛。“我的未婚夫在家里等着我，”她的声音略显紧绷。</p><p>汤姆跪坐起来，伸手轻轻按住珍妮薇的肩膀。她抬头看着他，瞳孔明显地有所扩大。他的手很轻松地盖住了她的肩膀，他意识到她其实远没有她展示出来的气场庞大，而他喜欢她允许自己看到她这副模样：毫无防备，堪称脆弱。“他不会知道，”他在她耳边用气声说，“我不会告诉任何人。”</p><p>她慢慢舒展开眉头，严厉地瞪了他一眼，庄严的气场重新笼罩了她。“没有什么值得说的，”她从他的手掌下逃开，跳下床去。卡片咔哒一声落在床头柜上。“航海家号上见，派瑞斯先生。”</p><p>她快步离开了房间。他坐在床上，片刻后放声大笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>